


A whole lotta BB52 drafts.

by orphan_account



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a lazy cuddle day. nuff said~
Relationships: B-52 & Brownie (Food Fantasy), B-52/Brownie (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lazy cuddle day. nuff said~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been listening to a lot of quiet room and it gave me a lot of lazy, cuddly vibes from the illustrations alone, so this is kinda inspired by that. It’s just a small draft of the two cuddling and internally rambling. I hope that’s okay! I’m also in a very lazy state while writing this myself, so I hope I was able to carry that through this. <3  
> just a warning for the lazy ending though, i was really tired by the end of it ;;;

Everything just seemed to move very slowly for the two food souls. They weren’t really sure why.

But at the same time, they didn’t feel like putting too much thought into it, they wanted to recharge at the moment.

The initial day seemed to drag itself on its heels for them, and they managed to squeak by relatively smoothly, but the one benefit from it was that it was dull enough for them to spend time together, as their own respective duties sometimes had them part from time to time. B-52 personally wasn’t a fan of being away from his favorite butler all the time, as he was still dealing with some of his attachment issues. Brownie at the moment, didn’t mind them at all.

B-52 was on his back with the butler lazily plopped on top of him with the cocktail’s arms resting in various places on his back side, the butler’s head buried under the cocktail’s chin, with him occasionally shifting to be in the crook of his neck if he wanted to. The two of them were completely quiet, and really the only sounds available for the two of them was their own breathing, with Brownie in particular sometimes paying attention to B-52′s heart. Coming from someone like B-52, it was honestly a very lovely sound, it was a very nice, and gentle reminder that he was alive, and that’s something that made him more happy than it should’ve. The slight levitation he would receive from Bifty’s breathing was also quite nice..

The only shifts in movements would mostly be in B-52′s hands, sometimes they felt like resting on the spine of his lover’s back, sometimes they wanted to lightly bury their fingers into his surprisingly soft hair, regardless of where they traveled, they never reached further than the middle of his back, as the food soul wanted to hold onto Brownie as much as he could. There was even a small moment where B-53 would gently pet his lover, as he found it therapeutic in a way he couldn’t verbalize.

They didn’t need to say it either, the both of them couldn’t help but internally dote on the other. Brownie loved it when he would receive gentle pets. B-52 loved it when Brownie would listen to his heartbeat. It was a back and fourth debate with the two of them that didn’t seem like it could end. It didn’t seem like this would end.

They didn’t want it to.

**“...Are you content..?”**  
It was a very gentle peep from B-52′s voice that did surprise Brownie just a little bit, but he was mentally docile again in no time, as this was a habit of B-52, for he did feel a bit unsure about his body temperature in general, and the fact he wasn’t ‘good’ at cuddling. How silly...

**“Hmm..”**  
Brownie’s voice sounded very gentle, something that made B-52′s heart flutter a little, as the sound of his lover’s voice made him happy, even in this quiet room.  
**“...More than content..Thank you.”**


	2. Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been getting really cloudy and stormy in Gloriville lately. Brownie doesn’t mind it too much, but he does find something a little strange about B-52's absence…

It’s been getting really cloudy and stormy in Gloriville lately. Brownie doesn’t mind it too much, but he does find something a little strange about B-52 absence…

Brownie couldn’t help but flinch the next time thunder would boom from outside. He was actually rather surprised it was so strong, and it was honestly a huge hassle, as he couldn’t get any outside chores done thanks to this weather, which would just pile up his workload for the time the rain would pass. The thought of it just made the butler sigh heavily, but he did learn that at least it would let him kill time on his own, which was rare for him.

One thing was strange though, he hadn’t seen his friend B-52 all day. It wasn’t strange if he was inside, sure, but he hadn’t physically seen the poor cocktail all day, which was the strange part since he was always near Brownie in some sort of way, with his attachment issues and all. But, he figured he could wait for him, so he decided he might sit down with a book for a while.

He was about to execute this idea, when the next boom of thunder was particularly strong, and along with Brownie’s own flinch and yelp, he heard a piece of furniture being bumped, as if someone hit their head against it. Brownie took that as his cue to follow the sound, and he was surprised to see what he had found after he lifted the table cloth.

There B-52 was, hiding and trembling under the dinner table with his hands shielding his head and his face buried into his knees. The poor thing was shaking like a bunny rabbit, Brownie felt more pity than shock if anything.

**“B-52?”**

The sound of a voice initially made him flinch, but when he looked up, his body seemed to calm down just a bit when he saw his dearest comrade Brownie, but now that he also took time to analyze the situation, he ended up hiding his face again.

**“B-52, what’s wrong? You’re shaking like a rabbit.”**

**“….”**

The butler couldn’t help but sigh deeply at the situation, and he decided to simply make himself level with B-52 by sitting down as well, but still keeping the table cloth lifted.

**“I won’t be able to help if you don’t tell m-”‘**

**“That noise.”**

**“…..Huh?”**

Upon seeing his confusion, B-52 simply pointed outwards from his hiding place, which made Brownie even more confused when his sight followed, but the next answer made it click.

**“…That loud crashing noise. I hate it..”**

He had to take a moment to process it, and it made everything click together. To be fair, the storm was going on since this morning, which made it really hard to keep track of time unless they actually checked the clock, and it was always unbelievable that hours had passed and the storm never calmed down.

**“…You’re scared of the thunder?”**

There was a stiff nod from him.

**“…Alright. Come here.”**

B-52 wasn’t sure what he meant, but when he looked up, he saw the butler holding out one of his gloved hands for him to take. After some staring, there was an attempt from B-52 to reach out and take the hand, but the warning rumble of thunder made him jerk it away and huddle again. **“…I don’t want to.”**

 **“Look at me, B-52. Come on.”** Brownie gently ushered him while still holding out his hand. Eventually, the food soul was able to peak up, and Brownie could see his bright blue iris as it trailed up his arm, and eventually met his eyes. **“….Brownie?”**

 **“Yes, I’m still here.”** There was actually a hint of a smile behind Brownie’s formal facade, and seeing someone like Brownie hint at a smile, it actually made B-52 light up a little, but his body was still shaken up. But, with what little courage he had, his gloved hand reached for Brownie’s, and he eventually found himself grasping onto it a bit tightly.

 **“Alright, good,”** Brownie started. **“Now come on out.”** He coaxed him gently, urging this action by lightly tugging on him, but B-52 remained there for quite some time. It actually took longer than Brownie expected before B-52 would even move a muscle. But slowly and surely, B-52 was pulled out from under the table, albeit that his body would start shaking with every step of progress, emphasizing his fear over the loud noise.

But what came next shocked Brownie.

There wasn’t even a hint of thunder, but B-52 still launched himself towards the butler, catching him off-guard as he almost crushed him in an embrace. burying his face into the butler’s shoulder. This action left Brownie frozen in place like a statue, staring at almost nothing as his mind tried to connect the dots.

**“…B-52?”**

There was just the slightest shift in Brownie’s movements, but that was enough for B-52 to start clinging to the fabric on Brownie’s back.

**“Don’t leave…Please.”**

Brownie almost felt guilty when that ‘please’ caused his heart to jump and flutter, and he could’ve sworn he felt his face become a little warmer, but, it was also the cue he needed, for him to eventually return B-52′s hug, gently giving him an assuring pat, with a small hum coming from him.

**“…Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just know that i'm also taking suggestions since i'm not the most creative person around. please leave them in the comments!


	3. Intimacy (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brownie has learned very quickly that B-52 is somewhat needy and enjoys any type of affection, and has no qualms about showing it in public. But, it gets pretty damn dangerous whenever they're alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write something more steamy in general, so there may be a lot of OOC points because i need my horny fill. leave me alone. :^(
> 
> ps i didn't know what the fuck to do for the title or the ending  
> tell me if you want me to write actual smut tho, i may do it

It'd been a long while ever since B-52 and Brownie became an official couple, along with that came a few changes. They didn't affect anyone else, but they affected Brownie quite a bit.  
  
What was that? Affection.   
  
He understood why though, he was used to being called a machine, and Brownie was the first one to give him a hand in being human, and he recently learned that a lot of human couples touched eachother a lot. Including holding hands, hugging, snuggling, stuff like that. They were things they both weren't used to, but B-52 took to them right away since he was already very comfortable with Brownie. Holding hands wasn't a big deal, nor was hugs a big deal, Brownie would even say those were his favorite. But when it came down to more intimate mediums? That's where it became a little more...risky.  
  
It mostly started out with B-52 asking Brownie to snuggle with him, which they immediately made part of their daily routine if they ever had days off from their duties, but when it came down to stuff like kissing or anything more close than that, that's when Brownie would get initially embarrassed. Most of the time, B-52 would understand Brownie's bashful behavior and be patient, but there were times where..the food soul would find those surprised yelps and the blushing face quite endearing.

This was going to be one of those moments.

* * *

"B-Bifty- Hhnng.."

"Forgive me, Brownie. I just want to feel a little bit more.."  
  
The fire cocktail hushed quietly against Brownie's skin, with both of them in Brownie's room on his bed. B-52 was currently digging his hands up Brownie's white dress shirt to feel him, particularly his back and spine. B-52 had Brownie straddle him, with his ungloved hands clinging around the cocktail with his head perched over one of his shoulders. Brownie was used to affection to a degree ever since pairing with B-52, but having his skin actually be touched was completely different, it was so sensitive since it wasn't touched a lot by other people. But for B-52, that seemed to make it more exciting. This was shown when B-52 closed his arms slightly around Brownie's cat-like frame, earning a small shudder from the butler that made B-52 proud of himself as he dragged a finger along his spine, with the other gently caressing one of the wing muscles.  
  
"Brownie, your skin is very soft against my hands...I love it." He muttered it against Brownie's neck, gently nuzzling into it and giving it a small kiss, making the food soul tense up and huff a little, and B-52 could feel the goosebumps on his back. "I love you, Brownie.."  
  
Truth be told, Brownie couldn't tell if it was because of this touch erasing his mind, but he couldn't tell how many times he must've heard that phrase from B-52. He said it lots of times before, and most of the time, Brownie usually returned the phrase when he felt like it, as he knew bifty understood when he was comfortable enough to say it. It was always a mystery to the other food souls on who was the more shy one..  
  
"A-Aahh...C-Careful..." Brownie huffed, feeling himself arch a little when B-52's hand that traveled along his spine was moving lower, and it then went to caress along the bottom curve of his back while his mouth worked on Brownie's neck, giving it little kisses and even a small nibble to trigger that small huff of Brownie's voice that he grew to absolutely love. Even the smallest of reactions made B-52 happy, everything about Brownie made him happy. His face, his voice, his kindness, everything about him..Everything about this butler made him happy, it was almost like a drug..This overflow of love for his butler made B-52 eventually raise one hand to get Brownie to look at him, so he could cup his cheek, seeing that shy blushy look on Brownie's face almost made him fall in love all over again. 'Cute..' He started to repeat it in his head as he let his hand slowly glide to the back of Brownie's head so he could gently close the space between them.  
  
'So cute. So very cute..' They actually had kissed a few times before this, each time it was always very full of bashfulness, but B-52's heart was helping him become more bold with his lover, and in return, was making Brownie melt. However, that wasn't all..He eventually pulled back from it, both of the food souls panting in a rush manner as they looked eachother in the eyes. "Hey...Brownie..." B-52 panted out to the butler, who was breathing just as heavily. "Yes, B-52..?"  
  
His heart wouldn't stop pounding as he raised a hand to take Brownie's chin, and let his thumb brush over his bottom lip for a split second.  
  
"May I...Put my tongue inside here?"  
  
There was a visible flinch from Brownie, and the shock on his face amplified itself along with the growing blush. "Ah...Wh-Where did you learn about that, B-52..?" "I was reading up on how human couples are intimate, I wish to try a lot of them with you."  
  
Brownie was honestly very flustered at how quickly B-52 answered, maybe there was just something about it, but B-52 being so bold didn't feel so bad after all.. He thought to himself a little bit, B-52 in particular finding his bashful face too cute to resist. "If...If that is what you wish, then..-"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Brownie wasn't given much time to process before his partners hands cupped his head to gently guide him to his lips again, Brownie was able to catch on quickly though, and he lightly parted his lips for B-52. It started out as a 'normal' heated kissing session, before Brownie's mind dozed off enough to where he was surprised to feel a wet muscle slowly slither inside his mouth and touch his own.   
  
'Oh no..'  
  
It was so heated and direct, the way B-52 was licking his partner's tongue so tenderly, the way he moved it felt like he must've wanted to do this for some time. Brownie couldn't help but shudder as he closed his eyes, almost enjoying the feeling of being claimed by his partner. The way B-52's hands wandered from his head to around his torso and another around his shoulders to make sure he was in place and couldn't move much, it was driving his mind in directions that he at first wouldn't even dare to think about. B-52 was so bold, but so gentle with his tongue all at the same time. This was bad..  
  
It was the shortage of oxygen that was able to pull the two apart from eachother, there was a string of saliva connecting their tongues which eventually split. There were tears pricking at Brownie's eyes, which B-52 gently brushed away, fully understanding that those tears were of anything but grief, it was result of his own work which made him feel more pride than it should've. B-52 went to cup Brownie's warm face. "Hey..you alright?"  
  
"Hah...Yes..I-I'm just f-fine..Sorry.." It was clear that Brownie must've felt a bit of embarrassment from such a heated kiss, earning a blink of concern from his partner. "If you wish to stop, we can." He suggested. "Ah, no, no..! It's alright, really! I.." Brownie took a long pause, lowering his head to press it against the cocktail's shoulder. "I...really like when you touch me.." B-52's heart skipped a beat at the confession. "You..like it?" He repeated.  
  
Brownie felt too embarrassed to say it, but there was a stiff nod from him. There was a slight pause, when Brownie was suddenly encased in B-52's embrace, their bodies pressed together as he slowly leaned forward, to the point where Brownie could feel himself laying against the mattress of the bed, with B-52 now on top of him. "...That makes me really happy, Brownie.." He admitted, burying his face into the butler's neck as he was hugged back. "...I'm glad, B-52. You deserve happiness." He was admittedly a bit embarrassed that things got so sentimental, but he understood that this meant a lot to B-52, and who was he to make him feel unwelcomed?  
  
However, he was very surprised when B-52's hand suddenly wandered down to hook a finger around the edge of his undergarments, he almost forgot that they had removed his pants a while ago..  
  
  
"...Can I touch you more, Brownie?" B-52 asked it in that same sentimental tone he used to proclaim his happiness, flustering Brownie a little more as he might've realized what was going to happen. But..he didn't hate it at all. "...Yes, you can touch me, B-52. Don't be afraid to ask.." Shortly after, Brownie's lips were met with his partner's again, this time closing both of their eyes as the passion between them never seemed to end. As soon as B-52 started to drag down the last layer of fabric on Brownie's bottom half, they knew it was going to be a much, much longer night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO FUCKING LONG BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THE ENDING SO IF IT COMES OFF AS LAZY IM VERY SORRY-
> 
> I was honestly doing my best to not transform it into full blown smut, but I may do that in the future! Just lemme know if yall want that.


End file.
